The Bane Of Death
by ChildOfLazuras
Summary: The Winchesters are on a case where the bodies are burnt and mangled


**Hey guys my name is Jasper and this is my first story, it is called The Bane Of Death. If you guys could leave a response and information on how to improve, it would be greatly appreciated. THANK YOU, BAI!**

As the bright light shun brighter and brighter, the boys feared for their lives.

"SAMMY WHERE ARE YOU", Dean shouted through the blaze of blinding white light.

"Dean! I'm over here" Sam called in a husky voice.

Dean made his way over to Sam. They looked into each other's eyes and knew it was the end….They were going to die, and no one could save them.

Sam's eyes opened wide as he thought about the dream of his brother and him dying, he wondered if he should talk to dean about it then thought better of it. He got up with a groan; he really hated these cheap crappy motel rooms and instantly regretted ever agreeing to look into this case.

Dean walked in the room silently "get your lazy ass out of bed, we've got a case, remember?"

Sam really hated him sometimes…,"jerk"

"Bitch", Dean replied sardonically

Several minutes later…..

Sam walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his lower body and yawned "uh have you gotten to seeing the bodies man?"

"I was just about to go if you wanna come along", said dean with a hint of detectable sarcasm in his voice.

"Sounds good to me"

They walked into the hospital and flashed their badges at the desk lady, who looked quite small in stature and also fragile, she had brown short hair and pale white skin and dark lines under her eyes.  
"FBI, we need to see the dead bodies", dean said with a charming smile on his face.

She gave a blank look," sir I'm not sure if you realise, but this is a hospital, you may have to be more specific".

He looked slightly annoyed at her response," the ones that were served up extra crispy with a side of liquefied organs", he said with steel in his eyes.

She was taken aback at his cold reply "oh... well quite certainly sir, floor 3 room 49", she said nervously

"Thank you", Sam said before dean could be a smart ass, then grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

The first body that they saw was absolutely horrible, burn marks everywhere, empty eye sockets, fingers and toes missing and a few holes that went right through his body.

Sam turned away in horror; dean had a glint in his eyes…like he was trying not to throw up.

"What chewed you up and crapped you out", dean said smiling as he glanced at Sam, when he saw Sam's stern unmoved face his smile faded.

"What do you think happened to him?" Sam wondered

Dean pondered his reply for several minutes as he studied the body, "well it looks like an angel decided to go supernova, but I've never heard of the holes that go through the body…"

Sam noticed a slight reflection of light in the man's eyes and walked in for a closer look.

"Sam what is it", Dean asked

"Shut up for a second", Sam mumbled

Dean had noticed something wrong with Sam's persona on that day and he was starting to get suspicious. He walked over to Sam and decided to talk about it later.

"Dude what the hell is that" Dean asked with surprise in his voice. Sam was holding a sort of coin in his hand, there was a strange image of a tall man in a full body coat, and he was holding a glowing sword in his hands. Dean found that he couldn't look at it for very long, if he looked for longer than a glance his vision would start going red.

"I have no idea…it has some sort of magic protecting it from our vision completely," Sam noted with interest in his voice.

Suddenly a tall man with a white trench coat, name tag glasses and the aroma of confidence and superiority, probably a doctor walked in the door and asked rather loudly," can I help you?"

Under the sudden surprise, Sam dropped the coin. When it hit the ground there was the close sound of thunder, another BOOM as the coin bounced off the floor and hit again. Sam grabbed the coin and looked embarrassed before he said." Oh uh sorry sir we were just taking a look at the burnt corpse, we are from the FBI," he said as he pulled out the fake ID.

The doctor leaned towards the boys and studied the ID's closely then came to a decision.

"I can see why you're interested in this, what a mystery, but it is just as much a mystery as he is alive." The doctor said with little interest.

"What do you mean," Sam said with a frown

The doctor looked at them like they were idiots," He was obviously a very depressed man, his wife left him a few days after his children were kidnapped. A few weeks after their kids were kidnapped the kidnappers sent mail to the parent's house, there was a piece of paper and a bag, the paper had a note saying the children were in a ditch a few streets away and the bag contained the fingers of their little boy and girl, he obviously killed himself because of grief," the doctor spoke with some disdain.

"You seem to know a lot about this Mr….ok what the hell is your name," dean demanded with ice in his eyes.

"Dr Jordan Howard, and as for the information, I was the man's brother," he said with equal iciness.

"Oh uh wow…we're very sorry for your loss Jordan but this wasn't a suicide, did you happen to find any traces of sulphur by any chance..?" Sam replied in a sorrowful tone.

"No and if you don't mind I am very busy, don't let the door hit you on the way out," he said as he turned towards his desk.


End file.
